Taming Blue.
Taming Blue is the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It also debuts the Drill Master Megazord. Synopsis. A Demon uses mind control powers to force Nathan to fight against his fellow Rangers while the Tiger Disk Zord is risen to the Human World to cause chaos and destruction. Plot. Sato assigns the Rangers, including Shin, to clean up the archives as their weekly chore. Nathan comes across an old scroll featuring all their Folding Zord except for one which they have never seen or heard about before, the Tiger Disk Zord. Nathan brings the scroll to the others attention and Sato tells them that the Tiger Disk Zord was sealed in the Underworld 3,000 years ago after it was captured by a Demon Soldier called Blueface. Meanwhile, on Murakou's ship, Dekker shows up and announces that he's going to kill Samurai Red and Murakou and his goons should stay away. Murakou is quite okay with the announcement and tells him to go ahead with his endeavour because it would save him the energy doing so. Just then Blueface shows up and tells the Demons that he has something to shows them. He then tells Chibba, Tenta and Murakou to look out the window and they see the Tiger Disk Zord. They can't believe it. Back on the Human World, a group of campers are making their way through the forest only to come across Blueface who scares them away. The Gap Sensor goes off and Sato locates the Demon's location. The Rangers morph and head to the scene. Once there, Samurai Green challenges the Demon to combat. Blueface reacts to the challenge and summons the Tiger Disk Zord from the Underworld. The Samurai Rangers are surprised by the magnificent marvel as Blueface boasts that he's going to use the Zord to destroy the Rangers and spread chaos and destruction throughout the world. Blueface then uses his Mind Control Powers in which Shin tells everyone to get down, but Joey dosen't and the ray shoots at him, only to hit Nathan who pushed Joey out of the way. Nathan then attacks the other Rangers who won't attack because they fear of hurting him. Nathan easily defeats Kimico, Joey and Melanie with his Dragon Strike attack, and Shin uses his Mind Resist to block Blueface's attack while he charges towards him. Blueface then orders Tiger Disk Zord to use his Tiger Breath attack against Shin and misses. Shin then uses his Spin Katana and retreats with the other Rangers in a smoke cloud. Blueface then begins to "dry out" and tells Tiger Disk Zord and Blue (Nathan) to stay put until he returns. The Rangers return back to the Shiba House to devise a plan to get Nathan back to his right mind. Sato tells them that breaking a Demon's spell is very difficult, almost difficult and when Nathan does attack again Shin would have to fight him. The others disagree with Sato's comment but Shin agrees and tells them that fighting Nathan is the only way. Blueface returns to the Underworld and boasts that he is the baddest of the baddest and no one not even the Samurai Rangers could stop him. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Dekker prepares to fight Samurai Red. Blueface then attacks again at a construction site with Samurai Blue at his side. The Gap Sensor goes off as the Rangers run off to face the Demon and their comrade. The others arrive on the scene, morphs and head into battle only for Blue to easily defeat Kimico, Joey and Melanie. Shin then fights Blue. The others begin to yell at Nathan telling him that he's fighting his leader, his friend and to snap out of Blueface's control. Blueface, angered by the Rangers comments blasts them with his "Shield Ray" attack. As the Rangers lie on the ground, Dekker shows up and tells them that Shin will win because of how his fighting strategy that's why he wishes to battle with him. Shin is able to block Nathan's attack, and uses his Mind Resist power on him, setting Nathan free from Blueface's control. The other Rangers run to Nathan and Shin's side as Dekker looks on pleased knowing that Shin would give him the a real challenge, the challenge he's been looking for for centuries. Blueface is suprised and begins to whine about losing Blue. The Rangers morph and challenges the Demon Soldier too battle. Blueface then summons Tiger Disk Zord to defeat them as it burrows its way to the surface. Shin tells the others to defeat Blueface while he deals with Tiger Disk Zord with his Lion Folding Zord. After a fierce battle, the Tiger Disk Zord finally powers down. Shin quickly leaves his Lion Folding Zord and enters the Tiger Disk Zord. Using the Tiger Disk, Shin is able to take back control over the Zord destroying Blueface's control over it. Blueface begin to whine once again but is defeated by the four Samurai Rangers. Blueface revives and turns into a Mega Demon as Shin charges the Tiger Disk Zord right at him knocking him to the ground. The Samurai Megazord is then summoned and Shin combines the Tiger Disk Zord to it and forms the Drill Master Megazord. The Megazord, using its Katana, is unable to hit Blueface because of his shield. Blueface then uses his "Shield Ray" attack against the Megazord. Shin decides to use the Tiger Drill on the Megazord's head to destroy the Demon's sheild and they succeed also taking the Blueface with it. At the Shiba House, Shin now says that with the Kabuto, Swordfish and Tiger Disk Zords are finally at home. Sato says to the Rangers that a new chapter in their Samurai life is about to begin. Nathan thanks the Rangers for helping him get out of Blueface's control especially Joey whose words were touching. Joey gets embrassed and begins to hug Nathan as the others begin to laugh. Shin says to Sato that he's actually beginning to like his comrade too which Sato begins to laugh. Dekker stands on the sea cliffs and tells his Katana that their "Ultimate Duel" will begin soon. Cast. Major Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Dekker *???? as Blueface (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes